


Misc. Voltron Fics

by XXCattyCastielXX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXCattyCastielXX/pseuds/XXCattyCastielXX
Summary: This is legit just a bunch of random voltron one-shots basically.





	1. Klance // Sleepless Nights

Lance kicked his feet as he laid on the sofa, his legs draped over the back leaving him to lay somewhat upside down. Hair fell a tad, headphones over his ears. The music wasn't loud enough to hear but Lance was humming along, now and then breaking out into the lyrics. He kicking his feet along to what seemed like the beat of the music.

It was late, or at least for what time it was on earth, it was late. In space-time moved differently, but right then Lance couldn't sleep. It's why he ended up out in the main room. He liked to come out here a lot at night when he couldn't sleep. This was often times because he was homesick, or today's mission was running through his head so much. Right now it was just he had napped earlier in the day.

Lance pursed his lips some, Keith had yelled at him for taking a nap; "Dude you won't sleep later if you sleep now." He could hear the ebony haired male's voice clearly in his mind scolding him. "Yeah yeah, I need my beauty sleep so what." Was lances response, really he hadn't slept well the night before but, like he was gonna tell Keith that.

As if Keith had known he was being thought of, where he was. Walking out into the room, he was just passing through and obviously hadn't noticed lance on the couch. But lance surely noticed Keith. He caught himself staring a little, seeing their normally hot-headed teammate look so at peace. His face relaxed, sleep-filled those dull, lulled purple eyes. His ebony locks were tangled and messy, sticking up at the ends in silly ways. Somewhere was Keith's shirt, Lance didn't mind at all as the paladin walked through in nothing but the long sleep pants and those red lion slippers.

His blue eyes flicked to his own blue lion slippers, wiggling his toes some to make the slippers shift as they hung over the back of the couch. Guess this caught Keith's attention from how he stopped his already zombie-ish shuffling through the metal floors. "The quiznak are you doing up." He spoke, leaning back as he moved a hand to cover his yawn. Lance didn't catch a thing he had said but knew he /had/ said something. Pushing his headphones off to rest around his neck and on his shoulders. Shifting to pull his legs back and under him, leaning on the back of the couch and grinning like a fool to Keith.

Keith was still half asleep, not fulling realizing the fact that Lance was giving him, he just rubbed his eyes only to then stretch his arms up. "It's too late for this." He grumbled some, Lance hummed, "So whatcha doing up?" Keith shot a narrowed eyed glare at him. "Shut up." But there was nothing to his tone besides tiredness. The paladin continued his shuffling out of the room off into the kitchen, a bit of noise could be heard but lance wasn't curious enough to get up and see what Keith was doing. Of course, he didn't even half to as Keith came back right as Lance shifting to lay on the sofa.

Just about to put the headphones back on, Keith sat on the armrest, kicking his feet out to push the bottoms of his slippers into Lance's face. A bit of a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Lance sputtered, pushing the feet away, "Can you please get your lion slippers out of my face!" He spat, sticking his tongue out at Keith. The purple eyes never left those blue ones. "But there's stuff on the bottom of them, plus they're cute." Keith's expression stayed a bit bland besides the playfulness in both his tone and eyes. "Not as cute as you." Lance snapped back faster than his mind could have processed. His face went red when he noticed his words, Keith felt heat pool on his face, falling back into the couch and laughing loudly. He had such a nice laugh, but Lance couldn't take appreciation in it right then thanks to his embarrassment. "Oh shut up!" Lance whined out, one of the red lion slippers being thrown at him. Bouncing off lance's forehead and off to the floor. "Make me sharpshooter." Keith teased. "Is this a challenge mullet boy?" Lance snickered as he tackled Keith back into the sofa, attacking him with tickles. Making another laughter so pure erupt from the red paladin.

///

"Will you too shut up! It's nearly 2 a.m. earth time!" Shiro yelled from the hallway, a pair of winged lion slippers being thrown to the couch and hitting Lance's back.


	2. Holt Family Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katie/Pidge and Matt finally make it home with their dad at their side, some things just aren't the same. It's been too long.

He didn't cry when she died, or at the funeral, or even at the reception. It wasn't until the next morning when he went to the pantry and saw row upon row of canned vegetables, fruits, and jams she had prepared for the long winter ahead. The shelves were filled with enough food for a family of four. Even though she'd been alone for years, believing her family was gone, dead even. And that's what got to Matt.

He'd been gone for so long.. Mama had passed away- and they weren't there to stop it, to comfort her in her last moments, to let her rest easy by knowing they were okay. Too much had happened to all of them, and their mother, oh their poor mother. It ached at Matt's heart to just be standing there in his childhood home, knowing it would never be the same without her. She's never come home and give him that big smile of hers, engulf him such a big hug and just hold him. She was always so comforting, so warm and welcoming. Her piccolo soldato* was finally home.

It had happened right before they got back to earth, and let's just say Katie wasn't taking it too well having spent the whole day off out of the house to avoid coming back. And Dad? Well, he was probably taking it the worst out of everyone, then again, he wasn't taking anything well since they had gotten back to earth. He's seen some things that Matt didn't even want to think about.

His knees started to feel weak, he had to grip onto the light wooden door to the pantry for some kind of support. "I'm so sorry mama..." the words ripped out of his throat, "We were gone so long.." He couldn't help his voice hitching back in his throat, not wanting to speak. His voice must have wavered, broke. Burning tears started to fall from his glossy golden eyes, to trail down along his scar and freckled clad cheeks. His glasses began to fog up, but it's not like he cared. What did he have to look at? Surely he had nothing to look forward to.

After everything, Kerberos, The Galra, the rebellion, Voltron, Shiro. After all of it, here he was breaking down in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen that always had the bitter smell of coffee wafting through it, now even the thought of coffee made his stomach start to churn. Mama was actually gone- and there had been no one there for her, everyone had left her. Matt couldn't even begin to describe the feeling that left in his stomach, the overwhelming guilt? It had to be guilt, from the way it was far too much to endure, this sinking black hole in his stomach, oh he hated it but all while he felt like he deserved it.

"I promised you I would bring him home safe, I promised /I/ would come back to you-" He choked on his words, letting his head drop as the tears dropped on his glasses. The frames slipping down his nose till they fell along with the salty droplets. Crashing atop the cans and bags within the pantry. But not a muscle moved in an attempt to pick them up, "You said you would be here waiting for us... We kept you waiting too long..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this one being so short! It was just a little blab I did based on a prompt I was given. There is something about ruining my holt babies though, whoo, it's fun


	3. klance // Just a Loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somedays Keith just needs to break down some, and the paladins don't realize how joking around can be taken in other ways.

To call him stubborn would be polite. Not that politeness mattered to him. Keith would probably describe himself as principled, brave, even quick thinking. Those closest to him would probably use different words, most along the lines of bullheaded, even a loner. Yes, there was more than a handful of evidence to back up their claims. Keith was often times alone, doing his own thing, lost in his own thoughts. He was a good team player, at least he liked to think so. But, he would admit to the fact that well, he didn't always take orders very well and he was a bit of a hothead. Still it didn't mean he happened to enjoy being called such things, true or not.

This label he'd earned for himself felt tattooed onto him, as if he would bare 'loner' for the rest of his life. The simple word now burned on his skin, like one of the many scars that clad his body. Even thinking about the word ached, causing his skin to tingle and his chest to tighten. But he couldn't seem to put his finger on the emotion that came with it.

Keith threw his head into his hands, gloved fingers clenching roughly onto his ebony locks, so tightly he developed a migraine. But the physical pain he inflicted was nothing compared to the waging mental war that fought above his throat. Tears welled in his now dulled purple eyes, "Maybe I am just a loner.." He muttered out in a broken voice, but not nearly as broken as he was starting to become. "I'm not like the others.." He put himself down, on purpose. Every thought making him feel worse and worse about himself, about his position on this team, in life all together. He couldn't joke like lance and hunk, he couldn't find comfort in doing something productive besides training, he wasn't much help to the team tech wise - that was pidge's thing.. No he was just the grumpy one, the least approachable person, the one nobody wanted to come to or joke with anymore. "I'd never be like them.."

 

He'd always been alone, why would now be any different?

 

A knock on the door ripped him from the gloomy thoughts that formed a storm in his head. A small string of curses leaving his lips as he desperately tried to rub away his tears. "Keith?" The door opened, blasting a blinding light into the otherwise dark room. The sheer brightness from behind the paladin in the doorway blocked all but their figure. Oh but he'd recognize that hair from anywhere. "You missed dinner - I thought I would come by to..." The voice trailed off, Lance's voice trailed off. He taking a few hesitant steps into the room, causing the door to shut with a sudden crash behind him. Slowly making his way to Keith, sitting beside him on the bed. "Hey man- are you okay?" With those few words Keith completely broke down, tossing his head back, eyebrows furrowed to a tight knit on his face as his eyes shut. Tears falling down his face. Lance nearly jumped at the sudden actions, only he didn't have time to react as soon enough he had Keith in his arms, face buried to his chest as he sobbed.

"No...I'm not okay.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a sheith, but, my friend stopped me and it ended up becoming Klance. It's more a mentioned klance and short of hits to it I know, but still. Please enjoy, klance is very hard for me to write as it's not really a big ship of mine. 
> 
> Also, I apologize that this one is really short too! It was based on a prompt I was given as well and I sort of just went with it.


	4. Shallura // Comfort in Your Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always days that even the toughest of souls need to be held and picked back up.

It had been a while since I returned, maybe a few months or so? Too much has happened in this short period of time. But then again, when does it not. I lost black, Keith's slowly learning to become a great leader. I couldn't be more proud of him really, and lance. Oh, lance has been doing amazing too. How he's grown with red and his skills I have never doubted for a second. Not to mention the princess, she seems to fit with Blue. I don't think I've ever seen her happier than coming back from a battle. There's a fight in her, I'm glad that she can express it.

Yet I fear they won't need me, that they'll forget me.

I couldn't even remember the last time I saw the others smile at me, the paladins. I tell myself they doubt me. But it's clawing away inside of me, the way that Keith turns away from me, how there are words heavy on his tongue I know it. He never voices them. Or how Pidge can't seem to look me in the eye anymore. No more does she come to me for comfort, to speak of Matt and the does back on earth.

I focus on training Keith, trying to get through to him and give him all the knowledge that I do. He's my successor it only makes sense that I enlighten him with what I know so he can become an even better leader than I ever was. I don't doubt he won't for a second.

There are nights, I doubt myself. Where I fear who I am and what I've become. The nights where I can't save them, I couldn't save Matt or his father. When the nightmares spread like a wildfire into my thoughts, keeping me up all hours while the others sleep. What can I do? It was who I am, who I made myself.

Tonight was one of those nights. I lay in bed with thoughts creeping into my head, mumbling in my ears and swirling in my mind. I could no longer remember /before/. Before the battle with zarkon, before being captured. Those cold cells, lucid like memories of nothing but adrenaline.

I sat up with a choke in my breathing, heart strained in my chest as I gripped carelessly at the sheets. Everything ached my mind, my body, my arm or what was left of my arm. The screaming in my ears seemed to drown out the sound of the door opening. "Shiro..?" A soft voice tried to cut through the crowd but it was no use. Only the soft light from the hall shining into the dully lit room had caught my attention.

There in the doorway stood the princess, still clad in the paladin armor. She must have been doing some training, but the thought was cast aside as quickly as it was coming.

Though I could not hear a word she said, a choked sound left me. Doubling over as I felt myself digging my fingers into my scalp. I couldn't tell if I wanted the pain or not but I knew for a fact that the pain helped.

I jolted when a hand was placed to mine, taking my hand from within my hair. "Shiro.." There was a pure concern, and for a second that was all I could hear. Her voice, it cut through the screams. My heart ached and pained with the way her eyes nearly shook in worry. "I know the others don't believe you." She seemed to mumble, surprising myself how I could hear each and every word that fell from her lips.

Allura sat down beside me, her hair had been taken down. It cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face like the work of art it was. She was breathtaking truthfully. Shiro slowly lets the beauty of this strong women before him, take over.

Lost in thought again, not a word passing my lips as she cast her gaze back at me. All I could do was sit there. I knew my eyes must look bloodshot, bags under them probably from lack of sleep. I was a mess sitting there before her. A mess of weakness, that she seemed to take into consideration as she leaned towards me. I couldn't ask what she was about to do as the process of forming words was a concept my mind didn't think possible right then. Instead, I lowered my eyes just as soft lips pressed to my forehead.

"I'll always believe you, Shiro."

A warmth spread in my chest, a feeling, an emotion I hadn't otherwise felt in a long time. I had almost deemed it dormant like it was to never wake again but alas here it was. Flaming in my chest just as those horrors had my head.

Tears welled in my eyes, my gaze went blurry and fuzzy and I did nothing to hide it. I could almost feel Allura's smile against my forehead, she lingered there for a moment or two before leaning back and easing me down. I put up no fight to this, letting her guide my figure till I gazed up at her. Head in her lap and body pressed into the sheets.

There was that smile on her lips, small and sweet. Much like a mother's smile. She said nothing more, there was no need to either. Just let the silence take over. For once in a long time, the silence didn't bring a suffering with it. No, there was a lightness to it. I could feel myself finally relaxing against her.

I closed my eyes, a deep breath in and out till my heart rate slowed and mind went at ease. All around me was her warmth, her comfort. The gentle feeling of lips still lingered on my forehead and words hung in the air like stars in the night sky.

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed this one. Shallura is rather fun to write just because they're both such strong characters but when you focus on an insecurity their strength is there in other ways. It's a soft ship.


	5. Shatt // Matt in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes based on the Be More Chill song Michael in the Bathroom. But put into Matthew Holt's point of view. 
> 
> Shatt // with mentioned Shallura

He didn't think that he could get any more pathetic than he was right then and there. Standing alone, awkwardly wishing that he was currently anywhere else besides here. There was a small plus to being here. He didn't have to be all odd while standing around a bunch of drunk kids he didn't know. He wouldn't have to pretend to like the music playing or even fake drink out of the classic red solo cups.

Let's explain, Matt had managed to actually get himself into one of the biggest parties of the school year. And though he only got in because of his... His supposed best friend. This was supposed to be fun, he and shiro were going go to this party /together/ but of course, he had to go and vanish with none other than /Allura/ because everyone wanted to go off with Allura. Well except himself of course... Matt groaned loudly to himself, obviously to himself.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, letting his heart sink as it all began to set in. He was actually hiding off in the bathroom, while everyone else had fun. Music was blaring, loud enough that he could hear it through the walls and apparently some girl, (Probably drunk) was singing terribly along to whatever trashy song was playing. Leaning forward to press his elbows against the counter, honey eyes bored as they stared at their own color. "Why'd he ditch me?" He slammed his hands down, throwing them up afterward to turn hastily and press his back against the cool countertop. "This wasn't supposed to happen. What even... what even was supposed to happen?"

He was /supposed/ to come to this with Shiro, have a good time. Make fun of drunk girls singing, do some of their own terrible singing while enjoying a few drinks, maybe a blunt or two. Who knows, it was just- it was going to be a fun party. Till Mr. Im-trying-to-be-cool had to leave him alone to fend for himself.

Matt choked on his breath, dropping his head into the palms of his hands. Shiro had been acting weird for a while now but he had no idea why. Of course, there were ideas as to why but, those couldn't be right, right? Matt was just some idiot - what did he even know. At least that's what everyone said, what everyone knew.

"You don't /even/ deserve to be here." He spat out at himself. Gaze harsh and blurry from the tears that started to rim at his eyes. He'd have to take his glasses off here soon but what was the point? "You're just a loser who got ditched by his own best friend." There was a certain ache in his voice. What happened? They were perfect, a pair. Two halves of a whole. But that all fell apart. And what was he now? Had Matt to be something other than a sidekick right? He was more than just the comic relief- more than the side character... right?

"Now look you're all alone! And he's they're replacing you with some human upgrade of you! Because... who. Who even wants you- me as a friend.." Matt hissed through tears, his jaw clenching together as he was hesitant to turn and face himself again. "Look at you... you-you fucking mess."

This was sad.

There was a bang on the door making every cell in Matt's body tense up. "No.." He mumbled weakly to himself. Another bang on the door had him silently wishing for any sort of god, goddess or anything to come down and take him from this mess right then and there. So much pressure and stress were building as every knock resounding on the old wood of the door. Every hit made him flinch, desperately turning to splash water on his face. "Yeah - Yeah I'll be right out!" He choked, trying not to sound like he was nearly in tears.

The water shut off, he reached for the bathroom handle. A small whimper passing his lips but as soon as he made contact with the door the knocking stopped. There were a few distant voices grumbling from the door having been locked, but it was too faint to really make out what or who it was talking. And for a moment Matt was relieved. But he was still just Matt in the bathroom by himself like a fucking loser.

"You're gonna have to go out there and face this like a man you know that." He huffed out, pressing his for forehead against the back of the bathroom door. "It's not like anyone even knows you out there, and Shiro obviously doesn't give a fuck." It hurt as much to say that as it did to hear it. "Aren't you just /so/ glad you came to this?" Oh, sarcasm dripped from his tone of voice like honey off a spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love BMC really, it's one of my favorite musicals and this was even more fun. To merge the two, (Voltron and BMC) It was such a blast. I'm trying to work on more in this Au but I make no promises. The character set up I did sort of doesn't work? Hence why this'll probably stay as a one-shot. 
> 
> Also warning, there is more shatt to come.


	6. Shatt // Deleted Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a sweeter surprise than your boyfriend being nervous? Takashi Shirogane being nervous with the sweetest news of all for Matt.

Shiro paced rows into the soft white carpet. He grumbled to himself, hell he must have looked as insane as Dan Howell. "What if I- No that's stupid." His chest felt so tight when he finally stopped for a moment; it was when the door to the small apartment opened. "What the hell are you doing..?" Matt asked with a look of playfulness in his eyes. In the eyes that had Shiro's world spinning around him.

"Okay, okay I uh... I've been trying to put this into words all day." This had Matt giggling, Shiro's confidence fell with that smile falling upon him. "Then spit it out." The smaller of the two spoke with such a light tone as he walked into the small kitchen to place a bag onto the counter and start to pull a few things from within it. "Well it's not that easy Matt-" An eyebrow cocked up, eyes tossed to Shiro to watch him shift his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Of course it is- They're just words 'Kashi. What's the worst that could happen?"

'Rejection again, or you take it the wrong way--' Shiro's mind went dark fast, it's the whole reason this was so hard to him. He shook his head just some to try and clear those awful thoughts. Shiro pulled his hand up to his neck, rubbing the shortly cut hair to try and play it off. "I was trying to think of a someway to put this.. cutely - even cheesy." Shiro grinned to the floor, coming to a standstill. Matt leaned his head forward, "Okay..?" The confusion was clear in his tone of voice.

Hands were thrown up and shook quickly, eyes wide, "Okay okay! Just uh- Sit, Sit down?" Shiro never stumbled over his words, which had Matt's eyes narrowing. "What's got your panties in a twist... Just spit it out?"

"I needed you-" Shiro sputtered out finally, but it did little to clear the others confusion. He didn't even have to say anything to have shiro continuing. "I mean, well okay- So.. I was in a bad place." He sounded like he was rambling, in a way he kind of was. All shiro needed was a little push to get going, then he'd take it from there. "I know?" Matt trotted out from the kitchen to stand before Shiro. A good head length shorter than he but he stood with confidence, hand on his hip while the other pressed onto Shiro's chest. Leaning up onto his tiptoes he pressed a small kiss on his lips.

Shiro was a mess, but the small action had him relaxing. Returning the little peck, "I've talked about my ex before. They left me in this terrible state as you know." Context was great, no? Matt nodded as Shiro took his hand and lead him to the couch. When they sat the blanket tossed across the back fell, in turn, having them both laugh a little. It eased the air up. "I didn't think I would move on." Shiro sat with a perfect posture. "I did my best to put up that facade, to pretend nothing was going on inside when I didn't really feel like I fit anywhere."

Truth be told, this sounded nothing like his Shiro, but a part of Matt knew this already. There was this side to this man that others didn't get to see, aside that he got to see.

He choked up on his words some, having to drop his head and break their gazes. Matt was quick to react, gently putting his hands up onto Shiro's cheeks and lift his head. "Hey, Hey it's okay." He mumbled so softly to him as if he only ever knew such a whisper like tone. Their foreheads pressed together, "Matt that's when I met you." The air shifted with those words.

"Something about you seemed to stand out." He went into detail when Matt's face went puzzled. This was new to him, he knew how they met but this information was things that Shiro never told him. "I would find myself smiling like a dork whenever you walked into that classroom." He leaned back some, "I always hoped I wouldn't act like a complete idiot or somehow push you away and lose you." There was a certain softness in his tone of voice as he thought back to those emotions. "It took me so long to gain the courage to actually talk to you-" His neck felt hot with embarrassment. Matt caught on and laughed a little, other than that he stayed mostly quiet; wanting to hear him continue.

"And though that class ended, you didn't leave with it." Shiro broke this smile, guess it was Matt's turn to turn a bit pink. "You brought me in, you stayed with me." He clasped Matt's hands within his own. "Introduced me to your friends and family, I finally had somewhere real. And for that, I can't thank you enough." The heat spread over the bridge of Matt's freckled nose. Lips were left agape, but no sound left him. Instead, Matt just nodded semi-frantically.

"Anyway," He took a deep breath, "I'm getting somewhere I swear." Shiro laughed awkwardly, "You were the person I needed in my life. Like a gateway, you showed me another side of things." He spoke quickly, it had Matt's head spinning but in a good way? The whole emotion didn't make sense but the lead up had him on the edge of his seat. "Gave me a place, friends, and support when I needed it. You understood me and helped me finally get over all that shit of my past." Again their gazes broke. Matt didn't know if he should feel disappointed or still so on edge.

"Matt you mean everything to me." There it was, those dark eyes that nearly held the universe within them staring up at Matt making him get lost in space. Shiro, in turn, was finding it harder to breathe as he himself was lost in the warmth of honey whiskey eyes staring back at him with such anticipation.

He stood up and had to let Matt's hands go in the process. He fumbles around for a moment, "You really do mean so much, I'd hang the moon and stars for you if that's what you wanted of me." He felt the heat in the back of his neck, "I don't know if this will last forever, but I sure as hell hope it does." He smiled so softly it seemed surreal on that otherwise so strong like face. "Maybe one day you'll look back and smile at the memory of me."

And that's when shiro knelt down, right there in the middle of their messy living room. "But for now you're my everything, you're mine." Matt eyed Shiro oddly when it clicked. "No - you aren't" He started to laugh as shiro smiled brightly, pulling a little box from his pants pocket. 

 

"Matthew Holt, Will you officially be my husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay, there is a good reason behind the title. Since I know it doesn't make sense to the story. But basically, when I asked out this guy, (Whom we'd been really close and even referred to each other as our husbands ) I had sent him this long beautiful message. Just I deleted it - (I crumpled it up and flushed it. That's progress?) So I made this. One thing lead to another and we actually ended up going out.


	7. Shatt // Who am I Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexuality is a tough thing to figure out. And for Matt, it was one hell of a rollercoaster.

Matt rubbed his arm in an awkward manner. He currently lay on the bed to the small dorm room. He'd been accepted into the garrison only a few months ago and here he was. He was really here. A big part of himself couldn't even believe it. Oh, Pidge would have been over the moon to be here with him, she would have loved the big halls and the classes. Matt felt a small smile pull on his lips at the idea of her in the simulators, she'd be amazing with her team. Her team... oh, his team.

It was three in the morning. And he couldn't sleep.

Matt had been put into a room with a second year, a second year that had amazing test scores and had already gotten himself higher up. He'd been promoted and was at the ranks of a third or fourth-year student. But there he was, in the same room with Matt. His name was Takashi. Matt had to cover his mouth as to not giggle a little at the idea of the other.

They had met on Matts first day, He walked into the room and sat his bags down. There hadn't been anyone in there but Takashi came in shortly after and introduced himself. Even said Matt could call him Shiro as most everyone did.

He was handsome. That's all Matt could say, his eyes were darker than the vast galaxy, and his hair was the color of charcoal. It looked so soft, Matt wondered if it really was as soft as it looked. Takashi or Shiro was tall too. Tall as in made any girl swoon tall. And for a second year, he was built, it made Matt's heart pound and swell in ways he never thought it could before. Now don't get Matt wrong, he wasn't one to fall for someone based completely on their looks. Oh no, at first he did appreciate Shiro's appearance but it was his actions that had Matt swooning. Shiro was known all around campus as the 'Golden Boy' everyone thought of him as some goody toe shoes, the professors loved him even. He was a dork though, as Matt soon came to know. He joked and couldn't feed himself or the life of him. He stayed up late and was actually terrible at math. He made bad puns and would fall asleep on his texts books.

Matt was falling in love with the guy he roomed with. But he didn't like guys, did he?

One night when he was home, he was sitting up on the roof with his little sister. Mom was downstairs making dinner. He leaned back some onto the palms of his hands. "Hey, pidge?" He asked she made a grumble, looking up from the screen she had her nose in. "Would you think different of me if I liked a guy?" Matt asked, unable to make eye contact with her. She shot her head up with his words, "You like a guy!" She cheered, "Oh Matt I'm glad you like anyone at all. Who cares if it's a dude."

He shrunk back a little, feeling his shoulders push up. "Really.." His voice dropped to a whisper as he pulled his knees against his chest. "Then why do I feel so bad about it... I don't want anyone to know.." He stared down at his knees for a moment before out to the rows of houses around them and the setting sun in the distance. "You won't tell mom and dad will you..?" He asked, still unable to look at her. He didn't want her to see the fear in his eyes. Pidge scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. "What they don't know won't hurt them." She laughed softly in an attempt to cheer him up. After all, he always did so for her.

Somehow even with Pidge's attempts to make him feel more comfortable with who he was wasn't helping. Around his parents, he suddenly felt like he couldn't be himself. He felt like he was hiding from them and soon found himself spending more and more time in his dorm than going home to see his family.

He found himself up late at night, staring up at the ceiling and questioning everything. He cried. He cried when he didn't know who he was, he cried why he didn't know if he really did like guys. Matt always thought he liked girls, and he did... He told himself he did. That he found them beautiful. Over time he found himself shutting down around Shiro, he found himself overcompensating. He would complement women and girls all the time, he tried to make it a point to shiro that he did in fact like them. But later that night he was wonder... why?

Matt was lost. He didn't who he was anymore. It was shiro that pulled him out of that.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shiro asked late one night, he had fallen asleep on his textbook again. In that cute way where his hair would stick to his forehead and his cheek would be red from pressing against the book for hours on end. Matt watched as he stretched his back out, how every muscle shifted under that uniform that he wished was the tiniest bit tighter. "What, what do you mean?" Matt stumbled slightly as he shook his gay thoughts away. He gripped at his wrist from a force of habit. "You've just been acting strange lately." Shiro shrugged as he pushed in the desk chair.

Matt's heart began to pound with every step that Shiro took, he came closer and closer till he sat down beside him. He tried to make himself seem smaller, pulling his knees against his chest and giving a small sigh. "Would you believe me if I said I was just tired?" That made shiro laugh, which in turn made Matt beam with an unknown pride. He had made /shiro/ laugh. He did that!

Again he gripped his wrist.

"Actually yeah," Shiro spoke with that chuckle fading in his tone, his eyes were tired but there was light in them as they cast over the smaller. Matt felt like those eyes could drown him like he would lose all air in the galaxies they held. He gripped his wrist tighter. "You know you are a loud crier right?" Matt's heart stopped dead. "What...?" Shiro gave him an odd look, "You cry at night, and you aren't quiet about it." Matt felt his throat grow tight and dry as Shiro continued to speak. Ripping his gaze away he closed his eyes. Suddenly feeling the want to cry again, but why?

"Shiro.," Matt muttered under his breath, slightly hoping that the other hadn't actually heard him but he was wrong. Like always. "What's up?" He asked, leaning back onto the palms of his hands. Matt had to admire how relaxed Shiro always was... How he always seemed to be so calm and collected. Unlike himself who was basically the human equivalent of nervousness.

Matt pulled his gaze up, his eyes watered down which blurred his sight. Even like this Shiro looked heavenly. In a slight fit of wanting to know Matt huffed out. "I'm going to try something." He spoke with a new found confidence. He dropped his knees to sit up onto them. Only moments passed before they were at either side of Shiro's hips. "Whoa - Matt what are you-" He leaned back some before lips were on his. Matt frankly didn't know what he was doing, but what better way to figure who you are than to do so right?

His heart sunk when he liked it. He liked the way that Shiro put his hands on his hips, the way their lips pushed together and even when their teeth clashed together. He pulled away and held his mouth, a slight pain from the hit. But Shiro only laughed with the whole exchange. "You- you kissed back." Matt's words muffled as he held his hand still over his mouth. "Are we pointing fingers, cause you did kiss me first." He grinned, this half grin like smirk that had Matt's stomach twisting up, had him wanting to grip his wrist so tightly.

"I'm not gay." Matt suddenly sputtered out, more confused than he ever was before. He liked where he was, he liked Shiro and the way his lips felt on his own. He liked those hands and his voice... And making him laugh. Which had Shiro's eyebrows furrowing, he looked a bit offended. "Don't you like me though..?" He asked guilt was as clear in his voice as the pain was in Matt's heart. "Well.. yeah... " Matt mumbled softly, wiggling away off of his roommate. "Well then why does it matter." Shiro put his hand on Matt's cheek which had heat flushing up to his freckled cheeks. "But I thought.." He trailed off, being cut off by a chaste kiss. "Don't think about it. Just do what feels right, what you want." Shiro murmured.

Matt didn't know what this was, he still didn't know what or who he was. But he did know that it didn't matter when he was with Shiro. He knew that he was just Matt with Shiro. He didn't have to be gay or straight or anything at all. He was just simple Matt.

And that was okay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this soft and sweet shatt. I love them so much and really enjoy writing this ship as y'all can probably tell.


	8. Kuroron // Message Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you leave the house, make sure you tell the ones you live with where you're going. Don't just up and leave, it's freaks everyone out. Worries them even more if you don't answer your phone.

Kuron puffed his cheeks out in a rather childish manner. He couldn't help but let his eyes scan the small message he had typed out. Again and again, his dull eyes would read over the small black letters. So perfect little letters... He had to shake his head, clicking the phone off and shoving it into his sweatshirt pocket. Kicking the pavement underneath his worn out sneakers.

Around him, life went on in the way it always did, fast. And like always Kuron felt like he was left behind in its dust like he was the kid that could never run fast enough or could never score high enough on tests. He felt different compared to everyone else.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he could feel it against the palm of his hand but he ignored the notification. Chalking it up to nothing besides a useless game. Instead, he leaned against one of the brick buildings, watching the people rush past him in these endless races that went nowhere. For a moment he related, he felt like he was running in circles, like he wasn't getting anywhere in life. His dull eyes cast out to the street before him, Cars stood standing still, packed in tightly against each other like a can of sardines.

A city that never slept. Perfect for someone who never slept.

Again his phone buzzed. And again he almost didn't check it, but it buzzed... and buzzed... and buzzed. He was getting called, but by who? When he pulled his phone from his pocket he saw the caller id, he saw that gorgeous man that claimed that loved him. The same man that had previously said he wouldn't be roped into a real relationship, the man that didn't love.

"Hey Kuro.," Kuron spoke softly on the phone, his usual tone of voice even to Kuro. "Where on earth are you!" Kuro's voice was loud, it caused Kuron to wince slightly. He should be used to Kuro by now really but he never was. "I'm in the city why?" Kuron furrowed his eyebrows together, watching the cars slowly start up and move along till another set of cars stopped before him. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours! Come home, before I come get you. I'm worried.." There was a general concern in Kuro's voice. It wasn't often there and if it was it was often hidden behind some teasing or sarcasm. So for Kuro to sound so openly worried, even to /state/ he was worried... Well, then Kuron must have really messed this one up.

"Sorry... I just needed some time.," There was a pause, "To think about stuff.." Again there was a pause but it was Kuro not talking this time. Kuron would have laughed if he didn't have so much going on in his head. "I'll be home in a f--" He was cut off by Kuro, there was a tone in his voice that Kuron couldn't place. "Is it my fault?" Kuron was left baffled by the words, "Your fault?" He asked in a shaky tone. He could hear the sigh from Kuro on the other end. "I'll see you when you get home." And before Kuron could even respond the phone call ended. Slowly he moved the phone from his ear, watching the black screen before him.

Kuron again stuffed his phone and hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. Murmuring to himself as he walked along. Each step causing the ponytail to swish along, each step got another look thrown his away. But did he care, well yeah he actually did. Anytime someone would glance at him he'd quickly shut up and throw his gaze to the pavement. He'd hurry along pass them till another person did it. The walk went by far faster than it often did.

By the time Kuron scrambled into the doorway of the small apartment he was panting for breath. Completely out of breath from nearly running home. He shoved the door shut and pressed his back against it, his heart was pounding and his head was spinning. There in the living room was Kuro, he was laying on the couch with the fluffy cat curled up on his chest. But when Kuron slipped into the room Kuro sat up. The cat wasn't too happy about this and snuffled by being moved off of Kuro's chest. Jumping down the cat trotted off who knows where in the apartment.

"You're okay." Kuro motioned Kuron over to sit by him. He would have pulled the other over but based on the way that Kuron was standing he knew better. Kuron didn't like being touched, to begin with, and being in the city often times freaked him out because people would push past him and shove against him. "I don't know if I would say that.." Kuron murmured, he takes a few weak steps before sitting beside the other. Awkwardly he leaned himself over, pressing against Kuro's shoulder and within moments he was being held in close.

Kuro was the only person that could touch Kuron without making him panic.

He shushed softly, mumbling nothings to Kuron was the man nuzzled close. His grip was tight on Kuro's shirt and neither of them cared. Kuro undid Kuron's ponytail, letting the long dark hair to fall down on his shoulders. Gently lacing his fingers through the locks. He didn't push, he didn't ask why Kuron was like this as it happened a lot. Frankly, he didn't care that these things happened, he still loved Kuron. "You're okay, I promise.." Kuro pouted, pressing his lips to the top of Kuron's head.

The messages he had gotten from before, the messages that Kuron had been reading over, again and again, were from Kuro.

'Hey babe, random thing, I know this isn't something I'd normally say but I love you. I don't know where you are and It's got me worried. Please respond. Please be okay.'

"I love you Kuro.." Kuron mumbled weakly into the chest of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship really doesn't have enough of it. It's such a rare-pair but I enjoy it so much. Just their two personalities are so different, it works? Kuro brings out the confidence in Kuron and Kuron brings out the better in Kuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had a lot of fun writing these, it's taken me a while to get them posted on here but thankfully they're up now. You can find me on Tumblr @morgsvldfics don't be afraid to hit me up. The feedback is great.


End file.
